


Murder Doc

by Primal1660



Series: The Murder Doc [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood, Bonus fic in the making beware, Do not read if you are sensitive to manipulation or killing in general, Gen, Lots of it, Murder, Please read these tags, The crewmates are not oc's, but can get side stories if anyone wants...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/pseuds/Primal1660
Summary: "I am NOT letting you go!" Dream yelled, snapped out of his panic by pure anger at the thought of George being taken from him. "We have supplies for now. Now that there's only one human eating from the rations" He adds a little smuggly. "I have an idea on what we could do, but until then you are just stuck with me"OrDream is one of 4 imposters who were taken from their planet and separated into different ships. When Dream escapes his containment he ends up meeting the only human that would survive his unempathetic killing spree.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: The Murder Doc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. The Blood bath/Introduction period

Dream guesses you could say it was love at first sight, as corny as it sounds. He wasn't human, that much is for certain, but after escaping and becoming one of the crewmates on this ship has made him learn many things in order to blend in. One of them being all the damn terms they used, always having a saying for something. 

He planned to kill them all once they started back for Earth, where they were going to take him after invading his world. It annoyed him more than anything. They think he's still in containment, his least favorite crewmate, Orange.

He originally planned to slaughter all of them when he broke out, already having possessed the Green ones body when he was greeted by Blue, who was ready to take over the watch shift. From that moment Dream knew he would do everything in his power to make Blue his.

It was a week after his escape. No one noticed that he was missing, he snagged a suit before they put him in there, so they thought he was still hiding after all this time. 

It was perfect, the schedule, the subtle lies he gave after learning what they normally talk about. The only flaw however, was his little obsession who everyone seemed to flock around. Pure anger burned deep inside his stolen body as random crewmates will go up to Blue and, as he learned, flirt with him.

This could have been a blessing in disguise, however. All those little interactions gave Dream the perfect motivation to completely rip them all apart limb by limb. 

‐‐-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Red? Wanna help me out in Electrical? I can never seem to connect the wires correctly?" Dream asked with a sheepish grin. The crewmates have all gotten used to having their helmets off around each other. It nearly gave Dream a metaphorical heart attack when he saw Blue for the first time. 

The little brunette will be the death of him someday, he swears.

The man in front of him now was your average muscully man, not much going on besides the fact that his suit looks to be ready to burst at the seams from one wrong move. 

Before Red could answer, a high pitched voice rang out from the hallway. It was Yellow, always with that same, piercing tone that hurt Dream's not-really-his ears. "I want to come! I have some tasks to do over there too!" She yelled rather than said. Dream was sure everyone on the ship heard that.

Red grinned, obviously excited the blond woman was there, ignoring Dream at this point.  
"Ya sure, anything for you, Diana" 

Yellow visibly brightened, delighted as if it was her plan to drag them into Electrical. Dream let it happen, it only made his job easier. He did his best not to visibly recoil when the blond pulled him and Red down the halls past Admin by their hands. 

When they were finally in Electrical all three noticed they weren't alone. Inside already in the back was Orange and Purple, they seemed to be in a conversation before they were interrupted by Yellow. 

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a rapid wave. The two gave out noncommittal greetings, they didn't look happy about being interrupted Dream mused.

"Can you two do me a favor and leave for a bit? Please" She added. She tried doing a cute pose, but to Dream it seemed faker than 'his' body. 

"I still need to finish up wires," Purple said, turning around and continuing her task, looking a little gloomy. 

"I should go do my task in Com's, i'll be back Natalie" Orange promised. Dream wondered if he should follow Orange to finish him off before Yellow sighed loudly, dramatically leaning against the wall.

Dream rolled his eyes and assessed the situation. Red was comforting Yellow and Purple was distracted with the download. Grinning to himself, he raised up 'his' portable tablet, conveniently attached to his wrist and pressed the Electrical button. 

The doors instantly shut and Yellow screamed. It was enough to make Dream cover his ears. In the time he was recovering Red started to yell while banging on the door and Yellow became hysterical. Purple seemed to be hiding in the back, spooked away from all the noise. 

As Yellow went to stop Red from pounding on the doors, Dream took action. Pulling out his knife he ran over to Red before Yellow could reach him and rammed the knife into his back. Yellow screeched again, but Dream was ready this time. His stolen body opened up as his dark tentacle shot out to puncture Yellow's exposed throat. 

The scene rapidly sped up. Red cried out for Yellow as blood poured from her mouth. Dream's tentacle retreated back as quickly as it came, Yellow's body falling to the floor with a heavy thud. 

Red turned faster than Dream thought he could, taking his knife with him. Dream was actually impressed he was able to still move, blood staining the back of his uniform, making a patch of dark red.

Red gave him a look with pure rage before coming at him, he seemed more intent to kill than Dream did, which also impressed Dream. He didn't get far before the tentacle pierced his chest, going straight through the heart. Another dark patch formed again as he joined Yellow on the floor, her blood forming a large puddle as Red's sluggishly seemed out.

Humming as he looked at them, a sharp whimper was heard in the back. How could Dream forget about the last one? Peeking around the corner, Purple shrieked when she saw him, trying to push farther into the wall and even clawing at the vents a little bit.

Dream smiled at her. Walking over to her, he kneeled slowly. "Shhh, it's ok" He said, gently lifting her into his arms. Purple shook violently, hot tears falling onto his shoulder as he hushed the girl. 

"It will be alright, everything will be fine" Dream said. Giving her a tighter squeeze before ramming his tentacle through her temples. As he let her fall he saw that her eyes were closed. 

He walked back around the corner and saw that the door had opened sometime during his last kill. If Orange found the bodies before Dream could get to him, this would have all been for nothing. 

With that in mind, he bent down to grab onto Yellow, her eye's staring at him, petrified still even in death. Dragging her to the back was no problem. Red however was a bit of a struggle. The large man almost made him fall on his ass into the 1 inch pool of blood that coated the floor of Electrical. 

Dream couldn't just leave them in the back, but then again he couldn't just leave all the blood on the floor. He stood there for a long moment before he left Electrical. Outside the door he once again closed it. With it closed he ripped open a panel and messed with the wires a little bit. He had no idea what he was doing and decided to just leave it. Maybe the exposed wires will draw people away from it.

Dream walked down to Communications and sure enough, inside was Orange, who looked to be struggling with his task.

"Hey Orange, need some help?" Dream asked, panting slightly as adrenaline pumped his borrowed heart near rabbit like. Why is he taking the time for conversation? Just kill him damn it!

"Huh?" Orange turned around and grinned a bit when he saw him. "How's it going, Green? I'm just finishing up whatever the hell this thing wants me to do". He says gesturing towards the offending task. He pauses for a second to look down. Dream follows his line of sight, seeing his own blood stained boots and bloody shoe prints leading into the room.

"Wha-what the hell did you step in?" Orange asked worriedly. Rushing over to the door, Dream flinched at the expected attack until Orange put his hands on Dream's shoulders, looking at him as if he was injured. "Are you ok? Was paint spilled somewhere?" Orange jokes, a forced chuckle leaving him as he made up a scenario in his head.

Dream gave his own fake laugh in return, it becoming more real as Orange egged him on.

"Yeah, it was probably just paint huh? You're pretty clumsy to get it all over your shoes though, is that how you would treat your Jordan's my guy?" He asked, laughing a little hysterically.

Dream wheezed at the obscured Earth reference, causing Orange to double over laughing and having to put an arm on Dream's shoulder to hold himself up.

"Yeah man, I always spill blood on my Jordan's in my prom dress" Dream ways with a choked wheeze, his heart pounding as Orange seemed to fold even more into himself.

The two kept laughing until Dream snapped out of it and wrapped his tentacle around Oranges neck, cutting off air from the already breathless man.

Orange squirmed in his grasp, a death grip on the dark appendage as he looked Dream dead in the eyes. His face was turning purple as his eye's screamed betrayal. Dream felt something he didn't like stirring in his chest while looking into the man's eyes as the man got closer to unconsciousness. 

Dream closed his eyes tight as he forcefully threw Orange into a wall. He heard a loud crack and opened his eyes to Orange's crumpled body. He gave it one last look before. Stepping out of the room, not caring about his footprints anymore.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was finally over. With the trio in Electrical all taken care of and the final crewmate dead in Communications, Dream was ready to confront his obsession. He didn't bother cleaning the blood off his green uniform, he only went straight to the Cafeteria, to the emergency button that no one had the chance to use before they met their fate. 

Dream pushed the emergency button, waiting for the man in the blue uniform to be summoned and for Dream to finally take what's his.

George felt himself being transported to his normal seat, looking around as he expected the others to be there. When he saw nobody but Dream, he quite obviously paled, and his eyes widened as he stared at the blond. “Y-you... are you going to kill me?” He whispered, standing up as he began to back away from the table.

Dream saw where George was headed and knew he needed to stop him, not willing to lose his prize. His body distorts as his vessel formed an opening in the stomach area, forming a mouth. With his tongue like tentacle, he restrained George's wrist. "Now George, there's no need for that". He insists. "Those crewmates, your friends, wouldn't understand. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you enter the ship, I couldn't let them keep you from me".

George immediately cringed at the feeling, trying to pull his wrist back as he gazed warily into the blond’s eyes. “I... I never wanted to be with you,” he dared to say, gulping as he thought about who had died on the ship. “Why did you kill everyone? There was no need! I never— I never meant to cause anyone any harm—“

"And you never did cause any harm, I did" Dream stated with fake cheer. "It doesn't matter anymore what you want or don't want. Yours and their fates were sealed the moment you stepped through those doors". Dream took a step forward. "You're all mine now, Georgie. The only way out would be a way you're little human lungs couldn't take you".

George tried to pull away from his tongue again, shaking nervously as he looked up at the sentry taller man. He looked around for an escape, finding none, and began to hyperventilate as a result. “P-please, Sir... I don’t— I just want to be let go...”

"There's nowhere to go, George" Dream said lowly, the ship dead quiet making all sounds sharp. He made his way over to the shorter man and slowly let go of the man's wrist. Leaning down to the man's ear he whispers, "Nowhere to hide, just accept that you are mine".

George shuddered when hearing his voice, the depth and lowness of it causing him to shake under the blond. He moved his hands up, one resting on Dream’s cheek as he tried to distract him, then used his other hand to try and push him away. “Why do you want me? I-I... I don’t want you!”

Dream grabbed onto the wrist of the hand George was trying to push him away with. He leaned into George's hand on his cheek, stating. "You're perfect. The way you smile, they way you giggle. The way you tremble beneath me." He took a breath "I want all of it, all of you. You don't have to want me, for you'll have no one else but me". He finishes with a smirk, the ship and its crew will be considered m.i.a, no one was coming to ruin this.

George grit his teeth, eyes wide as he gazed at the alien. “We don’t have enough food, not enough oxygen,” he tried to reason with him, reminding Dream that he was still human. “You can’t keep me here for long, not unless you want me to die. You have to bring me back home at some point.”

Dream went quiet for a moment. He hadn't thought of that little detail. While he could live without oxygen and a more human food source, his little pet couldn't. "I'm not bringing you back and you will not die! We'll, we'll find something ok?" Dream said angrily to cover his panic.

George shook his head, knowing that the only solution would be to go back and get more. “No, we won’t. Either I am going to die here or you are going to bring me back,” he stated, getting a bit more confident with how he was speaking now. “Those are the only two viable options, and I know you don’t want to see me dead, so I suggest that you bring me back to Earth and let me go.”

"I am NOT letting you go!" Dream yelled, snapped out of his panic by pure anger at the thought of George being taken from him. "We have supplies for now. Now that there's only one human eating from the rations" He adds a little smuggly. "I have an idea on what we could do, but until then you are just stuck with me" Dream said with a grin, plan already coming together to contact his old friends, see how they are fairing, taken on different ships when they all got captured. It was an oddly nice feeling, unusual to him after being in the mindset to kill for so long.

George flinched as Dream yelled at him, shaking as he brought his arms up in front of his face. He crossed them in front of each other in an x shape, seemingly wanting to protect himself. “D-don’t hurt me!” He cried out, terrified of the man above him. “I don’t... I don’t want this, you monster!”

Dream himself winced at that, he only became a monster because he had no other choice, but can't say he regretted what he did. "I would never hurt you..." He tries to soothe the defensive brunette. He lowers himself to be closer to eye level with George. "There's nothing you can do. All I can promise is that you won't be alone with me forever, but you will always be mine" He says bitterly, knowing he wouldn't be the only one with a stray.

George sniffled, tears threatening at his eyes as he looked around the abandoned ship. “They... they are all gone,” he muttered, trying to process the fact. “Everyone that I knew, everyone I made friends with... they’re gone. It’s just— just us, now.”

Dream sighed, there's no smooth way he can sweet talk George into calming down, so he goes to sit at one of the tables. Dream can't take his eyes off of George however, so he doesn't even pretend he's not paying attention to every little move George makes.

George grit his teeth, watching with narrowed eyes as the impostor walked over the trapdoor at the bottom of the ship. He pressed the eject button, trying to time it correctly, but by the time the hole had opened the impostor had already moved past it. George paled now, Dream knowing that he had just tried to separate them. He could only hope that the blond wouldn’t be too upset…

Static filled Dream's stolen ears as he looked down at the hatch only 2 footsteps behind him. The doors came to a close and Dream could feel his instincts trying to make him lash out, to hit or stab some part of George as punishment, but a stronger part of him felt betrayed. "Did you honestly think that would work?" Dream asked calmly, stalking slowly towards the other once again, thing time however he stabbed through the button with his tongue violently like he did to yellow in electrical. "Do you feel accomplished?".

“I...” George stammered, gazing worriedly at the destroyed button before looking back at the impostor. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me—“ he whimpered, obviously putting on an act to try and get Dream to feel sorry for him.

Dream felt his borrowed heart sink. He doesn't like that sound, he wants to hear George happy again, hear him laugh and see him smile. "Go, go somewhere and process your new reality. I wouldn't go in Com's if I were you, Orange definitely didn't get far" He said with little remorse. He may be worried for his pet, but George still tried to separate them and that's unacceptable.

“I don’t want to live like this!” George snapped, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he glared up at the blond. “I want to be able to live on Earth, to have the freedom to do what I want! I won’t get that here with you.”

Dream stared at him for a moment. Maybe one day.. but for now George needed to learn who he belonged to. It's like what Red used to talk about, you train a cat to need you by not giving it attention. With that plan in mind, Dream paid no mind to George's tears and walked off to Weapons. George has his warning and Dream refuses to let his resolve crack because he has a soft spot for the human.

George frowned as he watched the man go, taking this time to think about things for himself. He walked around the ship, taking about an hour to ponder what was coming next. When Dream found him next, he would be sitting at the man table, head in his hands as he rubbed his forehead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dream spent his time getting rid of the bodies he had stuffed in Electrical and Communications. Thank god for the trash shoot, because he definitely jumped the gun in destroying the eject button. When all was said and done, he returned to the Cafeteria to see George brooding at the main table. He decided to keep quiet about the cleaning and instead prepared to tell George the news about the future. "Has it been long enough or do you need more time?" He asks, genuinely caring about George despite earlier indifference.

George blinked, not responding right away. He took another moment to think about things before lifting his head, glancing back at Dream with a confused and hurt expression. “I will always need more time,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But I suppose I am ready to talk now.”


	2. Discord

Not the bonus i'm sorry, something came up and i'm going to start a brand new fic before I finish the bonus.

I made a discord because I was lonely and if anyone is intrested, come on and hang out. I like to throw ideas at people and show off some drafts that might not make it. 

https://discord.gg/DkqbC5RMPT


End file.
